


My Duty to You

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU in which Zora wear pants, Confession, Fluff, Fucking, Hopeful Ending, Jewelry, M/M, Mute Link, Rimming, Sign Language, Smut, male wetness, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Upon returning to Zora's Domain Link worries Sidon will leave him behind. But here he finally learns how to say what he really needs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for smut. No double dick here though.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info

Sidon had to go back.

 

Link understood, he was the Zora’s prince, and he had been away for far too long, weeks, perhaps months now? He didn’t quite know how much time had passed. Fighting the forces of evil seemed so much easier by his side. But it didn’t mean that the thought didn’t hurt any less.

 

He had to go to the Gerudo desert anyway, to face the next Divine Beast. Surely Sidon wasn’t able to accompany him there, he needed water to live. While in the valleys of Hyrule there was plenty of that around, for Sidon to recharge and play in. Oh how he loved watching him, his graceful form glistening in the sun, that form that made his entire body tingle with what he felt for him.

 

Whenever he watched him like that, he felt decidedly not innocent at all. Not that he had ever been, having to grow up so quickly.

 

Right now, being carried on Sidon’s back, he didn’t feel very horny though. He felt… blue, and sighed deeply into Sidon’s ear. He didn’t want to be separated from him, ever, and though they were now on their way back to Zora’s Domain and he could learn more sign language, he hated what it would mean for them when they arrived.

 

“Oh my darling, why are you letting out this melancholic sigh?,” Sidon asked, turning his head a little.

 

Link pressed a quick peck to his cheek, then rubbed his own against his, sighing again.

 

“One of those days, hm?,” Sidon chuckled softly, and promised that they would rest for the night soon. “Just a little longer and we’ll find some shelter. It’s not too far to Zora’s Domain from here.”

 

No, not too far… They hadn’t exactly discussed what would happen once they got there, only that Sidon needed to go back and Link had to stock up on supplies. But surely a prince couldn’t stay away from his realm for too long, could he? He knew he was being selfish, wanting him to stay, but things had been so much easier with him by his side, he felt so much more confident, like he could easily defeat Ganon by himself. All he needed was the love and support from his… his prince.

 

Link still didn’t have the words. Sidon had taught him more and more, and it was getting so much easier to communicate with him. But how could he even thinking about these things during these times? He should concentrate on defeating Ganon, not wondering what Sidon was to him. These thoughts still occupied him though, especially when he settled in that night, pressing close to him.

 

Lying on his side, he put his hands on Sidon’s chest, so large compared to him. He leaned up a little to kiss him, a chaste kiss, then another, then another one, deeper this time. They were kissing like that for a while before Sidon gently pushed him away.

 

“Not here, my pearl,” he said, panting a little. “It’s too dangerous out here.”

 

Link pouted but he was right, they were just taking shelter under an overhang, had built a small fire as to not attract too much attention. Making love out here would leave them vulnerable to attacks, and while the Divine Beast had been calmed, there were still plenty of things out here that could harm them.

 

He sighed again, and Sidon gave him a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry, but soon,” then he leaned into whisper into his ear. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

 

It was Link’s turn to giggle at those words, and damn it was hard to hold back right now, when his mood had suddenly changed. But he forced himself to sit up, pulling his sword close to his side.

 

 _I’ll watch_ , he signed, still feeling that thrill whenever he successfully communicated something, even as small as this.

 

“My hero,” Sidon teased, pulling his hand close to kiss its knuckles. “Wake me in a few hours, okay?”

 

Link nodded, presses a kiss to Sidon’s forehead and then stood, pacing around the perimeter of their camp. It was pretty quiet out here, but it wouldn’t have been the first time thad something had snuck up on them. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Sidon every now and then, just watching his sleeping form, the even rise and fall of his chest. He would miss him so much if he decided to leave. Would he even wait for him? He had so many responsibilities, and one day… one day he would be king.

 

Would there ever be a place for him in Sidon’s life once he was? Would he just be tossed aside, to be forgotten?

 

No, Sidon wasn’t like that. He would never lie to Link, and the way he acted around him wasn’t that of someone just looking for a plaything. Sidon had genuine feelings for him, whether they were as deep as Link’s, he couldn’t quite tell.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, forced these thoughts from his mind. Not here, not now. It was his turn to protect them, and he would. From whatever Hyrule wanted to throw at them. He was so focused in his task now that he didn’t even notice the passage of time, only realised that the sun was about to rise when it was too late. So he shrugged, and let Sidon sleep until he awoke by himself, with the rays of the sun tickling his face. He was damn cute like this, and Link couldn’t help but giggle when the first thing Sidon did upon waking, was sneeze.

 

 _Good morning_ , he signed as soon as he could see the motions.

 

“Good morning- oh! Why didn’t you wake me?” Sidon got up quickly, looking so flustered and a little guilty.

 

But Link just shrugged.

 

 _You… cute_ , at least that’s what he hoped he was saying.

 

“Oh you’re gonna make me blush!”

 

Sidon even did blush a little bit when he picked Link up again, twirling him around until they were both laughing. Once more he let him ride piggyback, until Link fell asleep on his shoulder, soothed by the steady motions of Sidon walking. He dreamed of a small house. In his dream he knew that it was his, and Sidon was there, sitting at the table where Link served a stew he had cooked. He really loved doing that, especially when it was for his husba-

 

“Link, we’re here.”

 

Sidon’s voice woke him from his slumber, and he rubbed his eyes, blinking, confused as to where they were. But here were the familiar walkways leading up to Zora’s Domain. Sidon’s home, they had finally made it back. Link was equal parts nervous and excited, worried that he would leave here by himself, but also curious to see how Sidon would react when he could finally say those words.

 

He gently tugged on Sidon’s shoulder so he would let him down, unsure of what others would say when they saw their hero being carried. And carried by their prince no less. He told himself he wouldn’t display any kind of affection in public, since he didn’t know enough about the Zora to know whether that was accepted or not. Or didn’t remember anyway.

 

That barrier, that darkness was still there, blocking him from everything that had happened a 100 years ago. The little he did remember was like he was watching someone else do these things, he himself felt nothing, no connection to these people. It made him feel guilty. The Zora had been so excited to hear that he remembered their Mipha but… he didn’t, not really.

 

He kept his head down, following by Sidon’s side until they reached the fountain in the middle of the main market. Link tugged on Sidon’s belt, and pointed towards the workshop.

 

“You need to stock up, don’t you?,” he asked, and nodded. “I shall go talk to my father and then we can meet at the palace, okay?”

 

Link had hoped he would say that. It gave him ample opportunity to find someone and ask them how to sign what he really wanted. His heart was beating rapidly when he dashed off to the workshop, wondering if he could ask the older Zora that worked here.

 

 _Hello_ , he signed.

 

“Oh, you finally learned!,” the Zora blurted out, looking up from the spear he had been working on. “I was wondering why you would only point.”

 

Link flushed, he had been embarrassed about his way of speaking for a long time, and the guy didn’t help. But he was here for a reason, so he handed him his sword to sharpen, along with a pouch of rupees.

 

He paced the workshop while he waited, unsure whether to ask him of all people. He’d know, surely, every Zora seemed to know this sign language, and he was already embarrassed around him. It couldn’t really get much worse than that. And he seemed disinterested enough that he might not blabber it around, too focused in his work here.

 

When his sword was returned to him, he shuffled around nervously, while the Zora was already going back to his other tasks. Taking a deep breath, he tapped his shoulder with one finger, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks again.

 

“Well, what is it? You need something else?”

 

 _How... How…_ Link stomped his foot, angry at himself that he still didn’t know how to say some of the most basic things. The Zora had already mocked him, his opinion of him would only get lower by the second. But now he was in too deep, and he looked around, quickly gathering something to write with.

 

_How do I say “I love you”?_

 

He quickly handed the note to him with shaking hands, looking down. For a while he didn’t hear anything, just saw out of the corner of his eye that the Zora was reading what he had written, seemingly hesitating.

 

“If you don’t look at me I can’t show you.” His tone didn’t betray anything, and neither did his expression as he quickly showed Link how to sign it, making him repeat it a few times before he was apparently happy with his execution. “Now leave me to my work.”

 

 _Thank you. Thank you_ , he signed quickly, but by then the Zora didn’t even see it.

 

So he turned around and dashed out of the store towards the palace. He wasn’t stopped by any of the guards anymore, by now all of them knew his face and waved at him as he passed. Link didn’t dare to go into the throne room, so he just went to where Sidon had brought him before, the small guest room that was still prepared for him. A place where he would always be welcome, or so the king had said.

 

What he didn’t expect to find in there were gifts. A lot of them.

 

He couldn’t remember ever getting gifts, not that that was much of an indication with his memory loss, but he still stood there frozen in place and gaping at the piles of silver-bound boxes with blue ribbons. Were they from the Zora people, to thank him for what he had done for them? As he stepped closer he started to notice that each and every one had small tags attached to them, and every tag said “From Sidon to Link”. Without exception.

 

When? How? He couldn’t have done all this before they left, could he? Had he ordered them to be delivered later, or had he sent messages home without Link noticing? These thoughts ran through his mind as he let his fingers brush over the silky wrapping, wondering whether he should open them or not. But they were his… weren’t they? He would most likely feel too guilty to keep them, but he was curious to see what was inside.

 

As soon as he had put his Zora helmet aside, taken off the most cumbersome parts of his armour he was digging in, ripping open the first few packages before he even opened the beautiful velvet boxes that were inside. Jewelry boxed but they couldn’t be- Except they were. Link opened the first one, flat, longish, to reveal a beautiful, long silver necklaces with moons and sapphires adorning it, similar to what was on his armour. It was… stunning. The craftsmanship was incredible, so graceful and yet sturdy.

 

Link stared at it for a while. Sidon had gotten him jewelry. He had never had jewelry before- as far as he knew. He didn’t even know if it would look good on him. What if- More and more boxes revealed more and more jewelry, held in silver, a few pieces in gold, mostly adorned with emeralds and sapphires. Bracelets, rings, a circlet, more necklaces, so many that he could wear all of them and they’d cascade down his chest almost… almost like a waterfall.

 

Did Sidon want him to wear these?

 

He flushed at the sudden thought in his mind, of him wearing almost nothing but all of this, of welcoming Sidon to this room…

 

Link wasn’t thinking when he acted next, undressing and washing himself quickly, then he put on the loose, silken pants that were still here for him to wear. Now, very carefully he took every single piece of jewelry out of their boxes, just for now. He couldn’t keep these, of course, they were far too valuable. But just for a little while…

 

He watched himself in the mirror, his hair open and tumbling almost to his shoulders, as he placed the necklaces on him, one by one. The bracelets followed, the little silver belts, its jewelries glistening in the candlelight, then finally the rings and the circlet. Someone entirely different stared back at him, some almost regal, and Link had a hard time recognising himself. Hesitating for a moment, he opened his mouth- but no. No sound came out.

 

It was worth a try.

 

All he could do was wait now, draping himself on the bed, actually trying out a few poses before he settled on one. He was sitting up, legs to the side, supporting himself on the palm of his hand. Whenever he moved, or walked, the necklaces jingled with the movement, and he turned his chest this way and that just to hear the pretty sound.

 

When Sidon finally knocked on the door his heart was racing, hoping he hadn’t made a complete fool of himself. Suddenly he regretted everything he had done. Sidon was just… staring at him. He waved at him, a small, self conscious hi, but he still didn’t react, only gaped at him.

 

He was an idiot, why had he thought this would be a good idea? Maybe these were only ceremonial gifts, and he wasn’t meant to wear them at all. Had he made a horrible mistake? Insulted his culture? He should have never tried to seduce him, he was a warrior, the hero of Hyrule, nothing else.

 

And now he felt tears forming in his eyes as the shame and stupidity really settled in him, so he quickly pulled a blanket close to cover his chest with.

 

“Oh darling, my sweet pearl, no, no!,” Sidon blurted out, suddenly rushing towards him and kneeling in front of the bed. “I’m so sorry I did not mean to make you feel embarrassed. I merely could not think of words strong enough to describe how utterly gorgeous and stunning you look.”

 

Very slowly, Link made himself look up. His fears were completely unfounded, there was only honesty and admiration in his eyes. And something… something else. Sidon had always ever supported him, why would he do anything else now? Link was merely unsure of himself because he had never done anything like this… but he was glad that he could do this with him, where he felt safe.

 

 _Do you like this?_ , he signed, gesturing to himself.

 

“Oh I do, I cannot express him much I do…,” he trailed off, gently took one of Link’s hands to kiss its knuckles.

 

Link giggled at the gesture, and the movement made his necklaces jingle again.

 

“Here, I know…”

 

Link sat up straight, excited for the new sign Sidon was about to teach him. This was how it always went, and he eagerly looked forward to these moments. He quickly wiped the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes away, so he could pay proper attention. Sidon used his right hand, flat out, fingers spread a little, and waved it in a circling motion over his face, ending where the chin would be. As he did his fingers closed until they were touching at the tip. He repeated the motion again, until he waited for Link to do so as well, praising him for doing it well.

 

“Gorgeous,” he said.

 

And Link went crimson.

 

He shook his head quickly, pointed to Sidon, repeated the sign he had just been taught.

 

_You’re gorgeous!_

 

Sidon chuckled sweetly.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, leaning closer to finally, finally kiss him.

 

Link hummed into the kiss, supporting himself on his hands as he leaned forward to meet him. Sidon was so damn sweet, he should have never expected anything else. He felt safe, safe enough to…

 

He gently pushed Sidon away, who smiled at him, waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say.

 

Link was still crimson, and his hands were shaking with the nervousness of what he was about to say. He hoped he could still remember, right now his mind was so blank and panicky. Slowly, he pointed to himself.

 

_I_

 

Shaky and slowly he balled his hands into fists, unable to look at Sidon when he did this, so nervous was he of messing it up, of not having him feel the same way. Nevertheless he crossed his arms, and pressed them to his chest, as if he were hugging himself.

 

_Love_

 

Then he quickly pointed at Sidon.

 

_You_

 

He felt like he was about to go into a full blown panic attack. He didn’t remember if he had ever said this to anyone, or if he had been this nervous then too. A moment passed, and another, when Sidon’s gentle hand came to rest on his knee, gently shaking him. He wasn’t saying anything, why wasn’t he saying anything?

 

But when Link looked up he was beaming at him, so much that he was almost ready to cry it seemed. And then… then he repeated exactly what Link had just done.

 

 _I love you too_.

 

He didn’t say it. He signed it. And somehow… somehow that made it even more powerful to him. A choked sob suddenly came out of him, and now the tears did start to fall. But he wasn’t sad, no, he was so happy he could burst, impulsively leaning forward to hug Sidon as tightly as he could.

 

“Oh my sweet Link, you are so good to me.”

 

Link shook his head in the crook of his neck. How was he good to him? When all Sidon did was support him, love him, tell him how amazing he was? All he did was take and take, relying on him for everything.

 

But maybe he could show him how grateful he was…

 

When he had calmed down a little, he started to kiss the crook of his neck. Sweet kitten kisses at first, then he suddenly found himself licking away the stains of tears he had left behind, replacing them with wet kisses. When he let his teeth lightly scratch over Sidon’s skin, he heard him gasp.

 

“Oh Link what are you-”

 

He interrupted him by reaching for his cock, just barely hidden underneath the thin layer of fabric the Zora called pants. Whenever Sidon got aroused, it left very little to the imagination, a fact that had gotten Link in the mood more times than he could count. Feeling him in his hand, so big and warm, made him lick his lips at the prospect of how good it would feel in just a little while.

 

“Link,” Sidon moaned, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, before Link pulled away.

 

_I’m gorgeous, right?_

 

“Oh yes,” he breathed, and as Link crawled backwards on the bed, Sidon followed him.

 

He couldn’t help it, whenever Sidon was crawling over him like that, his large body covering his, he felt so weak, so damn turned on. His legs pretty much spread on their own but when he properly settled down he felt… a wetness where he hadn’t felt it before.

 

“Link?,” Sidon looked questioningly at his panicked expression.

 

“Hn…” Was something wrong with him? This had never happened before!

 

“What is it, sweetheart, hey, talk to me.”

 

With shaking fingers he pointed to his crotch. If this were anyone else he would never dare, would be too embarrassed to show him that what- he was bleeding there? But when Sidon pulled down his pants there was only a clear wetness, and when he pressed his finger to his hole it didn’t feel unpleasant. Still he yelped at the sudden touch.

 

“You don’t remember this? About your own body?”

 

Link shook his head quickly, still freaking out. What did this mean?

 

Sidon pulled his hand away, and with his other one cupped his cheek, smiling gently at him.

 

“I was wondering why this hadn’t happened before, but if you didn’t remember- don’t remember so many things, it’s no surprise,” he said. “Don’t be scared, my dear Link, this is completely normal for Hylians. You’re aroused, that’s all.”

 

_Really?_

 

“Yes. It should feel good, if you let yourself relax. You trust me, don’t you?”

 

Link hesitated for a moment, not because he didn’t but because he had been so freaked out he had forgotten the sign for yes. His mind completely blanked on it, though he remembered that it was simple. So he decided to just nod, hoping Sidon didn’t take it the wrong way.

 

“Then lie back, just like this yes,” he said, guiding Link, propping him up on a few pillows, so soft and silky against his bare skin. “Let me take care of you.”

 

His earlier embarrassment forgotten, Link had to smile. And then he remembered, made a fist and signed for _yes_ , moving it up and down. He welcomed Sidon pressing close to him, feeling skin on skin as he leaned in for a deep kiss, tongue meeting his. He was still aroused, incredibly so, and knowing that what was happening was normal, he realised how good it felt. A warm, pleasant sensation, mixing with the hot kisses that Sidon now peppered down his neck.

 

Link gasped when those sharp teeth mirrored what he had done earlier, the slightest amount of pain suddenly sending another wave of arousal through him.

 

 _More_ , he signed.

 

Sidon chuckled against the crook of his neck, did the same motion again, again, and when sweet moans tumbled from Link’s lips he let his teeth sink into the skin a little bit, barely enough to draw blood. Link hadn’t expected it to feel this good, but it did, and now he pulled his lover close for another kiss, wrapping his legs around him to pull him close. The rocking movement sent the necklaces on his chest jingling again, and again when Sidon rolled his hips, letting him feel how hard he was already.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Sidon murmured, pressing kisses to his neck, his chest, moving lower in between words. “So stunning. So strong. So brave. I have never loved anyone this way.”

 

Link petted his head a little, making him look up, chin resting on his belly.

 

 _I love you_ , he signed again, easier this time, happier. Sidon beamed up at him in return, then continued his trail of kisses, to his inner thigh, sending a shiver down Link’s spine. Slowly, Sidon slid his hands under his ass, and then- Link yelped when he was lifted up this way, cheeks spread wide, giving Sidon a clear view to his most intimate area. He wanted to ask what he was planning, then he suddenly felt his tongue against his entrance.

 

Link took in a sharp breath, out of surprise, then let out a moan when that wicked tongue dipped into him.

 

“Ahh- nnn-” How he wished he could call out his name now, to fill the air with that lovely sound, those perfect syllables.

 

It was an odd sensation at first, but then that first impression was replaced by waves of pleasure running through him as Sidon teased his entrance, circled it with his tongue before dipping into him again. Link had to bite on his lower lip, his moans were getting obscene but Sidon stopped and asked him to keep going so sweetly he couldn’t deny him his request.

 

Why he couldn’t speak was still a mystery to him. He couldn’t deny that he did feel a panic inside him whenever he tried, but these moans came out so easily, he was so relaxed at this moment. And yet everything beyond that was still closed off to him. Was perhaps even magic involved?

 

He was unable to keep these thoughts when Sidon’s tongue pushed deeper into him, a tongue that was longer than a Hylian’s, reaching places it could otherwise not. His fingers twisted in the sheets so tightly he was threatening to rip them apart, the necklaces on his chest pooled by his neck now. He was panting, feeling like he was about to burst from the sheer pleasure he felt and Sidon hadn’t even pushed into him yet.

 

He craved that sensation though, reaching out, to pat Sidon’s head, who looked up, gently set him down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“What is it, my darling? Was that not good?”

 

Link shook his head, signed _good_ multiple times until Sidon chuckled and got what he was trying to convey. Then he hesitated. He didn’t exactly knew any… naughty words. And really, Sidon should have taught them to him by now. So he just did what he would have before, pointed blatantly at Sidon’s cock, and then to his entrance.

 

 _Please_ , he signed. That much he knew how to do.

 

Sidon chuckled sweetly, and again he was covering him with his body, leaning down to kiss him. He could feel his erection against his hip, and gasped into the kiss, shuddering with anticipation.

 

“I shall have to teach you that, don’t I?”

 

Link nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Later. For now…,” Sidon trailed off, and then Link felt his cock pressing against his entrance.

 

He had to grin, tried to urge him on to finally push into him but the way Sidon grinned back was… teasing, playful. He stayed like that for a moment, the weight on top of Link not letting him move to take what he wanted. Only when Link started to pout did he give him what he wanted.

 

“I’ll make you come apart, my silver pearl,” Sidon whispered into his ear, in a tone that was almost menacing, one that sent shivers down his spine.

 

And finally he felt his cock push into him, slowly, ever so slowly, almost agonisingly slow. He bit down on his lower lip as he felt himself stretched wider, felt his body accept Sidon so easily. This felt different now, this felt so much more intense and amazing than before. He didn’t understand why he could have possibly forgotten a bodily reaction like that but he was glad that it was back. Or had appeared. What if- What if he had been a virgin before Sidon? It had seemed easy, natural at the time but he couldn’t tell if he was or not.

 

In a way, without any memory of having had sex before, he had been a virgin. And he was glad that it had been Sidon.

 

“You okay?,” Sidon asked, panting above him, seemingly barely able to contain himself.

 

 _You…_ , signing was difficult like this, but Sidon leaned back a little to give him more space. _Are my first_.

 

Sidon squinted, thinking, then his eyes went wide as he realised what it was exactly that Link meant.

 

“Oh I hadn’t realised, oh Link I’m-”

 

Before he had a chance to apologise, Link pressed a finger to his lips. He shook his head, beamed up at him.

 

_I’m happy._

 

Sidon’s features softened again, and he returned his smile.

 

“So am I.”

 

He pulled back suddenly, but wrapped his arms around Link to take him with him. Before he knew it, they were sitting, and Link felt himself slide even lower on Sidon’s cock. His eyes fluttered close for a moment, lips parting in a soft moan as he relished in the sensation. Sitting like this he had to look up, stretch a little to be able to press a kiss to Sidon’s jaw, nuzzling it.

 

 _So good_ , he signed, thinking “good” wasn’t anywhere close to what exactly it was that he felt. _So big._

 

Sidon _was_ big, much bigger than he was. But he was so kind, so sweet and careful that he had never hurt him. And Link could never get enough of how it felt to be filled up this way, of the pleasure his prince could bring him.

 

“You feel incredible too,” Sidon whispered.

 

Then he felt those big hands under his thighs, grasping them, and suddenly he was being lifted, slowly. Quickly he reached for Sidon’s big shoulders to steady himself, felt him pull almost completely out of him. But just before he would, Link was set down again, taking all of Sidon in until he was sitting on him again.

 

Sidon did this, again and again and again, having complete control over Link, over their pace as he lifted him and pushed him down again. They had never done it like this, but the fact that he wasn’t in control somehow made it all the more exciting. His necklaces were jingling with every movement, his fingers digging into Sidon’s shoulders as he picked up the pace, pushing Link down faster and harder.

 

It was all he could do to hold onto Sidon’s shoulders, his brain, his body were completely flooded with the pleasure he felt. The only sounds were his necklaces, their moans intermingling, stopping for a moment when they kissed, and the wet sound of their fucking.

 

He was getting so close, the intensity of the pleasure he felt made him feel like he was about to burst at any moment. So delirious was he that his fingers, slipped, almost unable to keep holding on with the merciless rhythm Sidon had settled on. He felt himself move again, felt the silken sheets under his bare back.

 

“I’m so close, my love,” Sidon whispered into his ear. “Would faster be okay? I do not wish to hurt you.”

 

Link focused on him again, noticed how close he was, that he was cupping his cheek and playing with a few streaks of his hair. A wide, lazy smile spread on his lips, and he nodded. Their lovemaking had always been so gentle before, and he loved that but this… this was incredible.

 

 _Yes, yes, more_.

 

Sidon pushed into him sharply then, hitting that sweet spot inside him so he cried out, arching his back and reaching back to grasp whatever he could - probably the head of the bed. He slammed into him then, putting him closer and closer to the edge. Legs spread so wide, feet dangling in the air all he could do was take it until that spark sent off a wave of pleasure through him, made the heat spread through every nerve, made him black out for just a moment.

 

Then he watched as Sidon kept going for a little while, felt so deliciously overstimulated he had to lick his lips. He was so sensitive this way that he felt it when Sidon came in him, felt the warmth of his come, the pulsing of his cock. He wanted to feel this again, and again.

 

And then he did.

 

For a moment they just lay there together, nuzzling each other and kissing sweetly. But it did not take long for them to recuperate, and then Sidon made love to him a few more times. On all fours, his large body covering Link’s, then he turned them around so he was on top of Sidon, finishing with another round so intimately with him on his back.

 

In the end they were both panting and sated, grinning at each other almost sickeningly. Link was on his side, tracing Sidon’s lips, his cheeks, sighing with how happy he felt at that moment. He wanted it to never end, use some kind of magic to stay here and be this happy forever. But there were still too many things to do, there was still Ganon out there getting stronger by the day. They couldn’t lose any more time, could only rest for a night before Link knew he had to move on.

 

He had dreaded this moment ever since they had decided they would return to Zora’s Domain. Was he even strong enough to do this on his own? He had been relying so much on Sidon lately, not necessarily in battle just… for him to be there. To support him, cheer him on and take care of his wounds when he needed it. Sidon was such a good caretaker, he made him feel so warm, so loved.

 

Link didn’t eat anything that morning, and his limbs felt heavy when he put on his armour again. The Zora armour was so light, but today it felt like lead, and he felt unworthy of even having it. Its significance seemed to hit him only now. Wasn’t it inappropriate, especially around Sidon? What would Mipha say if she knew…?

 

“Why do you look so sad?,” Sidon knelt before him, taking his hand in both of his.

 

He shrugged, sighed and looked away. He couldn’t ask him to go with him. It wasn’t fair.

 

 _I’ll go_ , he signed. This time there was no thrill in communicating this. This time it felt hollow.

 

“Give me a moment, okay? I will be ready in but a minute.”

 

Link tilted his head questioningly, a habit he wouldn’t lose any time soon.

 

“Well, I’m coming with you, aren’t I?” Sidon was beaming at him, cupping his cheek. “We make a great team, don’t we?”

 

 _But…_ , he hesitated, wondering how to say it. Missing the proper signs, he gestured a crown, and put it on Sidon’s head.  

 

“Oh!,” Sidon exclaimed, chuckling. “Yes, that’s true, but this is a dire time! If we don’t work together, who knows what will happen. I see it as a duty to my people to help you, Link. And… It is my duty to you.”

 

Link felt himself go crimson, felt himself grinning widely, suddenly hiding his face in his hands. All his worries - for nothing. Sidon said it like it was the most natural thing, of course he would go with him! There was still the issue of what would happen with them once this was all over, but who knew whether he would even be alive…

 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought. Then he felt Sidon’s hand on his cheek, and he smiled up at him.

 

 _What… about… heat?_ , he slowly signed, worrying the desert would be too much for him.

 

“Aren’t you sweet,” Sidon said. “Do not worry, we have our own magic to protect against that sort of thing. I took care of that yesterday.”

 

Link just stared at him, his smile slowly widening. He had thought of everything. Not for one moment had Sidon even considered letting him go on his own. Maybe with Sidon by his side he could figure out if he was strong enough to do this, maybe with him he could learn to find that strength inside him. Because looking up at that smile, Link felt like he could do anything.

 

He didn’t dare do this inside Zora’s Domain, but as soon as they had left it behind, Link reached out to take Sidon’s hand.


End file.
